Bernard and Bianca's Wedding
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first Rescuers fanfic in this website. Hope you guys might like it.


**So, as you might as well, guessed, randomkungfupandafan wanted me to do a fanfic in the Rescuers section and in the Cartoons section on this website. Well, here it is dear fans. My first attempt at Rescuers fanfic that revolves around Bernard and Bianca as they are about to have their wedding. Suddenly, a giant cat crashes in and attempts to eat Bianca. So, Bernard saves her by stroking the cat (which I bet it would be so adorable in this fanfic I think the girls are gonna like that scene) and the cat walks away before everyone celebrates his heroic attempt and continue the wedding. That's what my first Rescuers fanfic would be about. So, enjoy and don't forget to review, dear fans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bernard and Bianca's Wedding<strong>

* * *

><p>At the Rescue Aid Society, we see Mr. Chairman making an announcement for Bernard and Bianca, two of the famous rescuers who rescued Penny from Medusa and helped Cody save Marahute, a golden eagle from Mcleach. "Bernard and Bianca", said Mr. Chairman, "I now present you two a golden trophy for your heroic attempts to save Cody in Australia." As one of the scout mice brings out a golden trophy that says, "Bernard and Bianca: Two Highly Skilled Rescuers And Heroes of RAS (Rescue Aid Society)" and after the horn was blown really hard by one of the other scout mice, he realizes that Bernard and Bianca themselves are not there. "Excuse me, but where are our highly skilled mice?", asked the chairman mouse. The scout mice did not know until Evinrude appears and gives a letter to Mr. Chairman before he opens it.<p>

"What's this?", said Mr. Chairman as he reads the letter along, "My. It appears that our heroes have left for their wedding together, ladies and gentlemen. Evinrude, will you carry the trophy with you and give it to our heroes after their wedding?" Evinrude nods his head and uses a plastic bag to carry the trophy with him away from the Rescue Aid Society meeting that all of the mice from around the world are having and goes off to find Bernard and Bianca. Meanwhile, at a church a few miles away from the airport where the Rescue Aid Society is made, we see Bernard and Bianca dressed in their sharp clothes with Bernard wearing a tux and Bianca wearing a beautiful white wedding gown and are getting ready to be proposed with their rings as the high priest starts to make pronounces for the two heroes.

"Bernard, will you take Bianca to be your lawfully wedded wife?", said the priest mouse, "To comfort her, to care for her, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" "I... I...", said Bernard nervously, "I do." "And do you, Bianca", said the priest mouse, "Take Bernard to be your lawfully wedded husband? To comfort him, to care for him, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" "I-", said Bianca, but suddenly everything started to shake and as she, Bernard and all of the attendants of the wedding turned around, a monsterous shadow appeared on the crystal glass window of the church and it happens to be a monsterous cat with devilish looking eyes. As everyone started running for their lives, the cat grabs Bianca, causing her to scream for help.

"Bernard, help!", shouted Bianca. "Hold on, Bianca", said Bernard, "I'm coming." He grabs a robe from his pocket and throws it at the cat's tail and pulls it, causing the rope to squeeze it and holding on so it can carry him. It succeeded and Bernard is flying while holding on to the rope. A few hours later, the cat reaches a cliff near a train station where the Thomas cars are shown and Bernard, while still holding on, climbs on the cat and shouted, "LET HER GO, YOU MISERABLE MONSTER!" and the cat stopped right near the edge of the cliff. Then, Bernard has an idea. He strokes the kitty gently, causing the kitten to purr and Bernard falls off the cat before it reaches him. Then, the cat starts to lick him. "Oh, aren't you so cute", said Bernard.

Then, the kitty lets go of Bianca and she rushes to him before hugging him in the process. "Bernard, you are a true hero", said Bianca. "I promise", said Bernard, "I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." Then, he and Bianca kissed each other and we cut to them back at the wedding where they're still kissing each other before Evinrude appears. "Evinrude", said Bernard, "What brings you here?" Evinrude, now tired, throws a bag landing right near them and the two heroes saw the trophy. "Bianca", said Bernard, "It's a trophy." "What's it for?", asked Bianca and Bernard reads what the trophy had said. "It's for us", said Bernard, "for doing such a great job back at Australia." "You mean, like the time we rescued Cody and the golden eagle?" "Exactly", said Bernard.

Bernard goes to Evinrude and hugs him. "Thank you, Evinrude", said Bernard. Evinrude smiles gladly at the two heroes and all of the attendants cheered at applause for their heroic deeds. Then, Bernard and Bianca kissed each other again and promised that they would love each other as much as any mice in the whole world and would always be there for one another as long as they shall live. We cut to later where Bernard and Bianca going to a car and went inside it. Then, Bianca throws her bouquet of flowers into the air for either one of the ladies to catch and they kissed each other once more as the car drives off into the sunset.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of my first Rescuers fanfic, huh? You think it's either great, fabulous, or awesome? Then, review... if you like or want to.<strong>


End file.
